


Gratitude

by MekakushiRinnie (WarlordChinatsu)



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, a fic about kido, kagezine 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlordChinatsu/pseuds/MekakushiRinnie
Summary: Written for the "Summer DAZE" kagerou project zine from 2019. A story about Kido and how the dan members show gratitude.Happy birthday, Kido! 1/2/2020!
Kudos: 7





	Gratitude

With eight members in the gang, Kido was very aware of how differently people communicated. Each member showed appreciation and gratitude in their own way; it could be a simple thanks, help with the chores after meals, letting someone else shower first, giving up a seat, or even offering to fold laundry.

The danchou laughed silently as she busied herself, thinking of how just that morning members four and five cheerfully accepted her list and rushed out the door in search of the night's dinner ingredients; Momo had caught Hibiya on the way out and dragged the poor boy along. Shintaro and Ene had gone to a local gaming event and promised to bring back some kind of knick knack for the living room shelves; Konoha followed behind them quietly. Seto had gone to one of his part-time jobs and Kano was slinking around somewhere, leaving the base nice and quiet save for the music blaring out of her headphones. 

As the song switched, Kido took the opportunity to check her phone for the time. She'd planned on running a few of her own errands before dinner and if she wanted to get them all done, she'd have to leave soon. Nodding for her own sake, she set the pot she'd been scrubbing on the drying rack and dried her hands. First stop: the park.

A few weeks previous, Kido had found a stray cat with a new litter in the park nearby and had bought a small bag of cat food to help feed the family. Today she'd filled a small ziplock bag and arrived at the park just a little bit after lunchtime.

Despite it being summer, the park was deserted as there weren't many children in the area. She walked back to the far corner before calling out. It only took a few clicks of her tongue for the kittens to peek their heads out from where they hid and Kido was careful to move slowly as she poured out the bag of food for them. With a smile she watched as the little bodies stumbled out to eat, followed by their mother. While the little ones ate, the mom came over and rubbed against Kido's leg, no doubt in a sign of gratitude.

There were footsteps and then a familiar voice asked, "Kido? What're you doing?" She turned, finding Shintaro standing with one hand out, holding Ene up so she could see. 

"Mm, nothing important," she fibbed as she stood up. "Where's Konoha?" 

Shintaro's eyes widened as he looked behind him. 

"He must've wandered off somewhere," He said with a shrug. Ene sighed and muttered that the android boy seemed to have 'worse direction than even little sister'.

Shintaro cleared his throat before he handed Kido something, "Here, we got you a souvenir from the event." It was a rubber cellphone strap of a small mascot character. Kido didn't know much about the game they'd gone for but the little purple cat-like creature was definitely cute.

"Like it, danchou? It reminded us of you!" Ene boasted proudly, "Plus, you really like this kind of cutesy thing don't you?" The teasing was clear in her voice.

"They didn't have any figures we could snag and we didn't wanna come back empty handed," Shintaro added. Kido thanked them and the two excused themselves, leaving her to head to her second stop: the corner store.

The doorbell jingled as she stepped in and a worker behind the counter let out a cheerful 'welcome!' Kido gave them a nod before she headed towards the small display case of flowers. She needed to pick out a nice bouquet.

The display had a variety of colors and sizes of bouquets but Kido picked a relatively small one with white flowers and a red ribbon. She stepped up to check out and heard someone call her name. Momo, Mary and Hibiya stood just inside the door, hands filled with bags of groceries. Kido paid and greeted them. The four stepped outside while the girls filled the leader in on how their 'mission' went. They'd just finished their story when Hibiya piped up from the back.

"What're the flowers for?" He originally hadn't contributed to the conversation but now Kido slowed and matched her steps to his. She glanced at the bouquet in her hands.

"I have an important visit to make today."

Mary gave her a soft, knowing smile, "We should get the groceries home so Kido can have more time with that person." The Medusa girl rustled the grocery bags she held and the other two thankfully seemed to take the hint even with their now burning curiosity over who 'that person' was. 

Kido thanked them and headed further down the road, idly messing with the red ribbon. She passed through a tall iron gate and was surrounded by a solemn atmosphere. The landscape flattened out and all around were rows of stone monuments. She made her way past hundreds of headstones before she reached the one she wanted. She stopped and carefully knelt down, placing the bouquet in front of a grave marked with 'Tateyama'. Yet before she could start, she heard footsteps and was hit with déjà vu.

"Kido," The voice this time was light and not one she could ever mistake, "you came to visit big sis without us?" She turned around with a sigh and a half smile to greet the two boys behind her. Kano grinned in reply and took the position to her left, squatting and mirroring her pose; Seto took the spot on her right.

"I'm glad we caught up to you," Seto smiled, "it's been a long time since we've all been able to come together." Kido was glad to have the company and after exchanging looks, each lit an incense and began to pray. As she finished her prayer, Kido felt like a gentle pair of arms wrapped her in a hug but when she opened her eyes, the feeling was gone. With a smile, she sent one last thought to her big sister and stood to brush the grass off her knees. Seto followed suit and gave her a pat on the back while Kano straightened up and complained about being hungry. They headed back to the entrance chatting in soft voices.

"Big sister, thank you."


End file.
